Hear my prayers
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: Irene Sanders arrives at the small hospital chapel to pray for her son. There is a singel man in the chaple also praying and for some strange reason, Irene feels drawn to him and his grief.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. A/N: Thank you for all your reviews so far at California Here We Come. I'm in the process of obtaining a Beta for my work. This takes place in the days after the events of Play with Fire. Greg's mother and father meet Nick Stokes for the first time but under bad circumstances.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hear my prayers.

Irene Sanders walked down the hallway of the Desert Palms Hospital hallway, here mind lost in thought as she thought of her son Greg.

'_Why couldn't he have been a doctor or a teacher? __A job where he could be safe from harm. That's all I wanted.__ Not one where he could be exposed to dangerous chemicals and blown up.'_

It had been only a few hours since she and her husband arrived in Las Vegas and already she was on the on the edge of collapse. Once she received the phone call from Greg's boss, Gil Grissom, telling her that Greg had been injured, she started to cry till her husband came into the room and took the phone from her. Grissom continued to tell him what had happened at the lab as Michael Sanders held on to his wife. After hanging up the phone, the couple a few moments to calm down and they went to gather their things together and head straight to Vegas.

Once she got to the hospital and found her son, she again busted into tears. Greg had been blown through a glass window and received sever burn on his back. He was lying on his side, bandaged, cut and asleep. The doctors told her that Greg was going to be ok but all she could think was that her only son was lying in a hospital bed and could have almost died.

They spent most of the time at their son's side hardly ever leaving it for more than a few seconds. As they sat with her son, the Sanders met Greg's fellow CSI coworkers as they came by to see him. When Catherine Willows came, she practically begged the Sander's forgiveness till they told her they did not blame her since it was an accident.

After Catherine left, Michael suggested that that Irene get some fresh air while he stayed with Greg and called her parents who were on a trip to Norway visiting family. She agreed and let go of her only child's hand and left the room and headed down the hall.

In her mind, there was one fact that nagged at her while she walked. When she and Michael arrived at their son's room, Greg was all alone. Irene had believed that Greg's new boyfriend would be there with her son. Neither Irene nor Michael had ever met this Nickolas Stokes, the man who had stolen her son's heart but from what she had been told, he seemed they type who would have been at Greg's side. Greg had told them that Nick was a CSI but he had never came to the room alone or with any of the other CSIs.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind when she looked up and saw where her feet had taken her.

Opening the door to the small hospital chapel, Irene felt the calmness of the chapel come over her. The flicking light of the many candle casted dancing shadows on the walls. There were no symbols of any particular religion around the chapel. Pews were facing a small podium at the front.

Only one other person in the room. Sitting in the second row was a man. He had his head down and was resting on his clasped hands on the pew in front of him. Irene could tell by the set of his shoulders that he had a great and terrible weight set upon him.

For some strange reason, Irene took a seat in the third row where she got a good view of the man in front of her. She still could not see his face, but Irene felt drawn to him. Bowing her head, Irene started to pray for her son and hope God heard her.

'_Dear God, please don't take my son from me. Greg's my only child and I can't live without him. My father wouldn't be able to go on without Greg in his life. Just let my son be ok._

After a few moments of silent prayer, a soft voice caught her attention.

"Please, let him be ok. Please. I love him, he's my entire world. I can't imagine my life without him."

Irene looked up at the man sitting at the front. She could hear the sorrow and pleading in his voice. Even thou she could not see them; Irene could see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

This was a man who deeply cared about a loved one.

"I don't know if you did this to test our relationship or because you truly hate the love we have for each other but all I want is for him to still be here with me. He's my reason for living. Everything I'm not he is. I need him."

His words were filled with raw emotion. The sorrow Irene felt for Greg was now going out to this stranger.

'_This is the type of man that Greg should be with. Not one whose not there when Greg needs him the most. _

Lifting his head, Irene saw that he was a very good looking man. He had a strong chain, short dark hair, and a well developed physique from what she saw of his strong looking arms. His voice had a soft southern accent to it.

"I haven't even met his family yet. So I haven't had the chance to somehow make a fool of myself in front of his mother so she can say I'm not good enough and worthy of her son. Please. I love Greg with all my heart. I just want him to be ok" Nick Stokes broke down in to tears as he put his face into his hands.

He did not hear her get up from her seat and come towards him. Or her sitting down next to him, Nick just continued to cry for the man he loved.

Irene stared at him for a few moments. This was Nick Stokes. The man who loved her only child. He was here praying for Greg's life and well being. Not staying way from Greg because he did not want to be near him but because he loved him and was worried about him.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his shaking shoulder.

Nick felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked to see who it was. His eyes were red from crying and the trials of his tears could be seen by the unknown woman who was sitting beside him. But all it took was for Nick to look at her eyes. They were the exact same chocolate brown eyes that he had fallen in love with.

Irene gave the man a warm smile, "You are worthy of my son Nick."

Nick started to cry again and Irene brought him into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours till they pulled apart. Now both had tears stained check.

"This isn't how I wanted to meet you Mrs. Sanders." Nick managed to get out.

"Me either. How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I went by Greg's room and I saw you and your husband already in there with him. So I figured you would want to be alone together and just started to walk around the halls. Eventually I ended up outside. I came in and sat down and after a few seconds, I…I started to pray for Greg."

Irene reached out and gently stroke his check, "You are a good man Nickolas Stokes."

Nick smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Come on Nickolas, let's go see our boy," she said as she got up and took the CSI's hand and led him out of the chapel. They walked back to Greg's room and Irene brought him inside.

"I got a hold of your parents. They wanted to know if they should find a way to get to Vegas or not. Your father said for you to let them know." Michael Sanders told his wife when he looked up and saw her. It took him a moment to see that there was someone else in the room. Irene saw the curious look on his face and brought Nick forward.

"Michael, this is Nickolas Stokes."

Nick held out his hand and Michael took it.

"Nick, please. It's nice to meet you Mr. Sanders but like I told your wife, not the way I wanted to."

"Agreed."

All three adults took a seat in the chairs by Greg's bed and waited. Hours later, Greg began to stir. His eyes slowly opened and focused on the people before him.

"Mom. Dad." he said quietly

"We're here dear," Irene said as she gently kissed his scared check.

Greg smiled. Then his eyes looked and saw the beautiful Texan sitting next to his parents. "Nicky?"

"I'm here baby." Nick said as he gently took held of his hand and brought it to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it. "We're all here for you."

Greg smiled weakly and he again fell into sleep. As he slept, the three people who loved him stayed at his side. The man who loved the lab rat so much, never let go of the hand he held in his hands once.

Note: It was reviewed to me after I posted this that I seemed to have skipped between names for Greg's mother. I wrote this before I had started California Here We Come and I had named Greg's mom Hilda. Well as I wrote California, I changed it to Irene. I thought I had chaged all the Hildas in this but I missed a couple. Thanks to thoses who told me of my mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different. characters A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Again, I'm sorry for my errors with the name mix-up with Greg's mom. I now have a Beta for my work so little mistakes like that won't happen again. I had not planned to add another chapter to this but I was encouraged to. This will be the last chapter. Remember to leave me your reviews. Even if you think it's too sweet or it's just too adorable, I love hearing from you. They help me get through my writing!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hear my prayers, take me home.

It had been a week and a half since the lab explosion and Greg's condition had improved quit a bit. He was still on heavy pain medication and but many of his cuts that he had received from the shards of broken glass had already begun to heal. Yet when the doctor and nurse finally showed him the results of the explosion for the first time, Greg broke down into tears. The flames and glass had left him with a mangle of twisted scars on his back. Some to the sides and near his shoulders and small of his back had healed but many in the center were still deep red. They crisscrossed against the skin and were still very raw. He would need to be careful when changing the bandages and have someone help him apply cream to his scars. Greg had been told that considering everything, he had been lucky however yet he did not feel it.

Nightmares had already began to plague him during his sleep. He would wake up screaming and drenched in his cold sweat. At times he wondered if the sleep medication had any real effect on at all. A few days ago, he noticed that his hands would be prone to periods of uncontrollable shakiness. It took him a few moments to regain control of them.

But even throughout these ordeals, Greg was grateful at being supported by his great pillars of love.

His parents Irene and Michael were always there to support and comfort their son. Irene's parents, Olaf and Greta Hojem had offered to cut their vacation to Norway short and flay straight to Las Vegas and be with their grandson. Greg was the one to tell them that they should not do so even after hearing one of his Nana Greta's guilt ridden lectures, something she excelled at. They did, however, stop for a day on their way home from Norway to see him.

Even with his parents there in hospital with him almost all day; Greg felt the most at ease when his boyfriend Nick Stokes was there. Every single free moment of his time Nick spent at the Californian's side. Several times, he had stayed the entire night there, allowing the Sander's the chance to go get some sleep. When distorted images of the explosion woke Greg in the middle of the night, the CSI would get into his bed and gently hold him. Nick would softly sing of his favorite soothing country songs to easy Greg's nerves and he would gently fall back to sleep. When the nurses would come upon this scene, they would smile to each other and envy Greg for have a boyfriend like Nick.

Greg was sitting up in bed watching the TV when Dr. Cushing came into his room.

"Good morning Greg. Where are your parents?" he asked when he saw that Greg was alone in the room.

"They went to go get something to eat."

"And Mr. Stokes?"

"Work."

"Hum. Well I have the results of your final test. If you want, I can come back later and…"

"No," Greg said, "you can tell me now."

Dr. Cushing nodded and opened up the folder. "Alright then Mr. Sanders. All of your scans came back fine. There has been no damage to your brain or skull. While you did receive a small concussion, that will heal in a few days. There has also been no internal damage as well to your organs or nervous system."

Greg said nothing.

"The damage sustained to your back is another matter. For the next several months, you will have to keep them bandaged and as clean as possible. You can take showers or bathes; you just have to be careful when you wash your back. You will want to use a soft sponge for that. I will write out prescriptions for medication that will handle the pain, headaches, and for the medical cream for your back."

Nodding his head in response to the doctor's statement, Greg got up the nerve to ask a question. "And what about the tremors?"

"That is most likely a result of the psychological damage. Like I said, there's no major damage to your brain but, in cases like yours, your mind is just having trouble…readjusting you might say. That's why I've taken the liberty as to sing you up for a round of sessions with a psychologist friend of mine who's an expert with helping people who have been through ordeals such as you have. But I'm sure it will stop in time."

"Thank you doctor. When can I be released?"

"I can start the paperwork so that you can leave tomorrow."

"I would like that."

The doctor told Greg he would come back later to check on him and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to face Greg once more. "I almost forgot. I think it would be best for you if you had someone stay with for the next couple of weeks. That way you would have someone around to help you get adjusted to changing your bandages." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Tears fell from his eyes. Turing onto his side, Greg cried into his pillow.

Greg felt like a mere shell of the person he once was. His body was hideously scared and his mind was shattered. And now he was going to need a nurse maid.

The door to his room slowly opened and was closed as quietly as it was opened. Nick Stokes saw his boyfriend once again crying. Taking a seat next to the bed, Nick reached out and placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. Turning at the touch, Greg saw Nick looking at him with concern in his dark hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here Nicky?" Greg asked

"It's my day off. Where else would I be?" seeing Greg like this pulled at his heart, "Hey G," Nick softly said, "What's wrong?"

Wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, the lab rat told the CSI everything the doctor had told him.

"Well like he said G, it could have been worse."

"Yah well, maybe it should have." The bitter response from Greg greatly worried Nick.

"You don't…"

"Yes I do Nick. Look at me! I've been scared and deformed for life now. I can't be the same person any more. I can't live my life the way I used to. Now I have to completely rearrange my life to accommodate my bandage changing schedule and putting medical cream on these freaking scares. I'm hideous Nick!" Greg again had tears falling.

""No you're not Greg." The answer was firm. Greg looked at the Texan with his red eyes.

"You are beautiful Greg. No matter what your body looks like, to me, you will always be the most beautiful person in my eyes." He took Greg's hands into his and held them. "If you would have been injured even more then what you were, I don't know what I would do. I need you Greg."

Nick brought Greg's hands up to his lips and kissed them. Greg felt the Texan's own tears fall on his skin.

"I love you Greg. I love you even with these scares. They are a part of you and I love everything about you."

Greg was speechless. Nick Stokes had never proclaimed his love for Greg with such pure honesty. Nick had told Greg he loved him before but it never said in the manner Nick just spoke. Before Greg could offer any kind of response, the door opened and Nurse Goring walked in with a small tray of bandages and a tube of medical cream.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sanders," she said when she saw the two men; "I didn't know you had company. It's time to change your bandages. Mr. Stokes, would you like to wait outside till we're done?"

Greg had already turned on his side when she asked Nick. Greg would not blame Nick for leaving the room. Nick said nothing for a moment.

"If it's ok with you, I would like to stay and help. I might as well learn how to change them now since Greg will be coming home with me while he recovers."

Again Greg was speechless. Not only had Nick told him he loved him, but now Nick said he was going to stay at Nick's house, rather than the DNA tech's own apartment.

Nurse Goring smiled at the older man. "Ok then Mr. Stokes, if you would come over to here, I'll show you the first step."

Nick gave Greg a small kiss on his check before he stood up and moved to the other side of the bed.

"I love Nicky," Greg told him.

Nurse Goring smiled. "Ok Mr. Stokes, this is how you will have to change his bandages for the next few months." She removed the old bandages and Nick saw the scare for the first time. Greg braced himself for Nick's response but nothing was said. Nick was shown how to apply the cream onto the scares and spread it evenly. Nurse Goring applied the fresh bandages and placed the old bandages in a disposable baggie.

"There we go Mr. Sanders. Do you want me get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine," replied Greg rolled back onto his back, "thanks."

Nurse Goring again smiled at the couple and left them to themselves.

"So, I'm staying with you?"

"I hope you don't mind. I just figured it would be easier if you were at my place. That way you didn't have to worry about the stairs at your apartment. And besides, this way we can make use of my large bathtub."

A few hours later, Greg's parents walked in.

"Hello Nickolas," Irene said softly when she saw her son's boyfriend.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders. Mr. Sanders."

"How are you doing sweetheart?" she asked when she made her way to the bed. Michael took his seat by Greg's bed.

"Hi Mom. Dad. I'm doing fine."

Greg looked over at Nick. Irene saw the subtle action and worried if Greg was telling the truth.

"His doctor came by earlier and spoke with him. Greg said he was going to stop by later and talk to you as well. Greg said the doctor was going to allow him to be released tomorrow."

Irene took Greg's hand as she sat down. "That's good. That's something we wanted to talk to you about dear. Your father and I would like you to come back home with us for a while. You're going to need someone to help you for a while and we want back home with us."

Greg looked down at his bed sheets.

"Actually, I kind of already made other plans."

Irene looked at her husband. "Really?" Michael asked.

"I offered to take Greg home with me after he got released," Nick replied.

Both parents just looked at each other. They had not expected Nick to offer any such gesture. They knew Nick loved Greg, but this just proved to them how far his love went.

"Alright son. While I'm sure your grandparents and us would have loved to have you back home, I'm sure you will be well taken care of just as well her," Michael said.

"You mean it dad?"

Michael nodded. Looking over at his mom, Greg saw that she was crying. "Mom?"

"All I want is for you to get better Greg. That's all."

Irene looked over at Nick who had remained silent with a look in her eyes. "Have you ever looked after Greg when he been sick or been released from the hospital?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"You'll see dear. You'll see."

The way she answered him made Nick look over to Greg with worry.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _he wondered.

Greg just gave Nick an innocent yet evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: I had not planned to add another chapter to this but I was encouraged to. This is the third and final chapter of this story. I hoped you have enjoyed this story. This story has not been betaed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hear my prayers, just get well already.

Nick opened the door to his house while holding onto the bag of groceries. While grocery shopping was not at the top of his 'Favorite Things to Do List,' he was just glad to get out of the house. For the past few weeks, Nick felt like he was confined to a mad house. He now under stood what Irene meant that day back in her son's hospital room. Nick thought Greg would just be a little irritable and grumpy while he recovered. But he was wrong. Greg was a nightmare.

Greg, at times, would act like he was a complete invalid. He would exaggerate being too weak to move. If Greg was laying on the couch and there was a glass on the coffee table just a tad out of reach, he would reach for it but act as if the glass was on the opposite side of the table. When it came to taking his medication, Greg was like a small child. He would not open his mouth to take the pills and he would spit them out. Greg would even pretend to take them but Nick had him open his mouth and stick out his toung to make sure he had taken them.

As he made his way into the living room, Nick sighed at the mess before him. The normally clean and straighten living room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Cases of numerous DVDs and CDs were scattered all over his coffee table and floor. Greg's Play Station and X-Box where plugged into Nick's TV and the controls were on the floor. A number of games were stack next to the consoles. Empty glasses and plates were all over the room and piled up in the sink.

'_You can live with a messy house Stokes_,' he thought_. _'_He could have been injured more then what he was. Or worse, he could have died.'_

But even with the mess, Nick could not help but smile at the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fire place and on the couch. When Greg's medication would kick in, Nick found it easier at times to remain in the living room instead of trying to carry the unconscious young man back to the bed room. While his mattress was by far softer, the feeling the Texan got lying on the floor and holding the tech in his arms was heaven. On numerous nights, Nick and Greg would fall asleep on the couch while watching TV or sometimes, the two would just be on the couch, enjoying the fact they were able to be touching one another and they would fall asleep.

Nick walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Lately, Nick had been buying what his mother called "soft food" for Greg. Because of his different medication, light foods were easy on his stomach. So for the past few weeks, Nick had been buying things like instant mashed potatoes, Chicken A La King, bread and cheese for grilled cheese sandwiches, peanut butter, 7-Up and Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Nicky? Is that you?" a drossy voice called from the bedroom.

"Yes," Nick replied, "do you need anything G?"

"No," the weak response came.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked when he heard the tone of Greg's answer. He knew what the tech would say next.

"Well, if it's no trouble, do you think you can get me a drink?"

Nick nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be in there soon."

Heading over to the cupboard, Nick took out a mug and set it down on the counter. He got the bottle of 7-Up out of the refrigerator and poured Greg a drink. The Texan returned the 2 liter and headed down the hall to the bedroom where he had left the recovering Californian.

The sight that grated him when he entered the room was not the same one when he left. Greg had been tucked under the cover and wearing tartan pajamas and blue t-shirt. But now, Greg was wearing a SpongeBob Square Pants t-shirt and matching boxers. The covers had, for the most part, been pushed off the bed and left in a heap on the floor.

Greg was propped up against the pillows, wearing his headphones and his MP3's resting on the nightstand. He took off the headphones as Nick made his way towards the bed.

"Thank you Nicky," he said as he took the cup from Nick. He frowned when he looked at the clear liquid inside. "This isn't my Blue Hawaiian."

"For the last time," the CSI said, "the doctor said that it would be best for you if you didn't drink coffee. This is better for your stomach anyway."

"But…"

"I said _no_ Greg."

The DNA Tech just shrugged. He took a drink and placed the cup on the nightstand. Picking up his MP3, Greg turned it off and returned it and the headphones to its place next to the cup. He looked up at the Texan and patted the space on the bed next to him. "Join me?"

"Sure." Nick walked over to the empty side of the bed and laid down next to his boyfriend.

Nick exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Traffic was murder out there. I don't know why people have to drive like there is only one can of chicken noodle soup left in all of Vegas. Then the store was full of crazy people who obviously had no idea what they were looking for or where they were going."

"Can you rub my shoulders for me?"

Nick turned and looked at Greg.

"What?"

"I asked if you would rub my shoulders for me. They've been aching for a while."

Nick just started at the tech with a long drawn out face. He could not believe that he just asked him to rub his shoulders for him. They were aching? What about _his_ shoulder or his entire body for that matter?

"Oh yes Sir Master Greg," Nick replied in a sarcastic tone and he pushed himself off the bed, "would you like me rub your feet after that? And while I'm at it, how about if read the paper to you too?"

The words were harsh and had a slight touch of malice to them. Greg looked at him with eyes full of confusion.

"What did I say?"

"What did I say?" Nick repeated, "What did I say?" Throwing his arms up in the air, Nick turned from the bed. He brought his hands up to his head and began to massage his aching temples. All the stress and hassle of taking care of Greg was beginning to reach the breaking point. The Texan knew that all it would take would be just be one small act to cause him to explode.

"Come on Nicky, tell me what I…"

Mt. Nick exploded.

"It's you! For the past few weeks you have been acting like you can't do anything at all," Nick turned and faced the young man on his bed, "You have me pick you up and carry you from the bed to the couch and back again. At times, you act as if you are too weak to pick yourself up to reach a glass that is only a few inches away. I have to sit and watch you take your medication like you were a four year old. I've dragged myself all over this entire city just for you. I pick up your medication, take you to follow-up visits, to the therapist. I went to your apartment and got every single thing you wrote down on that stupid list you wrote. In the mornings and at night, I help you get dressed and undressed not to mention helping you get washed. When you get strung out from your pills, I put you to bed. But most of all, I've put up with your childish acts and fulfill every single one of your ridicules request to the best of my fuckin abilities!"

Greg said nothing. He just started at the older man before him. Nick's face was red and full of thunder.

"I took this time off to help you. I thought that bring you here instead of back to your apartment would make things easier. But apparently, I was wrong. Maybe this whole thing was just a stupid mistake."

Without another word, Nick stormed out of his bedroom. He did not hear Greg call out his name as the door closed behind him. Nor did he hear the crying as well.

----------

The sound of breaking glass woke Nick up from his sleep on the living room couch. After his tirade in the bedroom, the Texan went straight to the fridge and got himself a cold beer and into the living room where he sat on the couch and fall asleep.

Rubbing his face, Nick got up and went off to see where the sound of the broken glass. After checking the kitchen, Nick decided to look in his bathroom. Nick walked into the room and saw the bed was empty and it was made. Greg was nowhere to be seen.

"Greg?" he called out.

From behind the closed bathroom doo, Nick heard soft snuffling.

Nick walked over and opened the door. What he saw was nothing like he expected.

Greg was huddled up against the bathtub, his knees drawn up to his chest and his chain resting on the top of the knees. Streaks of tears were falling from his eyes and down his checks. On the bathroom floor Nick saw the broken shards of glass. Next to the pieces, Nick saw the handheld mirror they came from. It was then that the CSI noticed that the DNA tech was not wearing a shirt. Looking at the sink, Nick saw the bandages and medical cream for Greg's back laid out.

"G? Are you ok?" Nick asked as he cautiously made his way over to the huddled young man. He got no answer. When Nick got over to where Greg was sitting, Nick crutched down to make himself level with his boyfriend. He reached out and placed a hand on the slim shoulder. But upon touching Greg's shoulder, the tech flinched.

"Don't touch me," if he had meant for the words to be harsh, he did not succeed. The tone Nick heard was a sad one.

"Greg, please, what's wrong?" Nick again went to touch Greg's shoulder and this time, there was no flinch. "What happened?"

At first, Greg just looked straight and remained quiet but eventually, he lowered his head onto his knees. "I…I tried to change my bandages," he croaked out.

"You should have waited for me. You know you can't do that by yourself. Why would you try now?"

"Because, I didn't want you to waste any more of your time on me. I'm just a useless, ungrateful, childish invalid anyway."

"Greg, I…" but he did not get a chance to finish because the tech's head shot back up. Red eyes looked into hazel brown ones.

"You were right about me. Everything you said was right. This whole arrangement was just a bad idea. I don't belong here Nicky. I need to go home."

Nick felt his stomach turn over. He had not meant for his words to hurt Greg they way they apparently had.

"Greg, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did," Greg snapped back, "everything you said was true. I'm nothing but a useless broken _thing_. A broken, scarred, freak that breaks down like a baby when he hears the sound of broken glass."

The last part came out in sobs. Nick put his arms around the slim shoulders and engulfed the crying young man in a hug. He allowed Greg to cry everything out as they sat on the cool bathroom floor. When Greg's crying finally slowed and came to a stop after a few minutes, Nick began to run his fingers through the soft hair. His other fingers made soft circular motions on the scruff of Greg's neck.

"You are _not _a scarred freak G," Nick cooed into Greg's ear, "we've been through this. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And that includes your scares. It's not just your physical appearance I love Greg, it's everything that makes you who you are in the inside that I love. You are my precious Greggo that I love with all my heart no matter what."

Greg could feel the Texan's tears falling onto his skin. "I love you Nicky. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

"I love you too Greggo."

----------

The two remained on the floor for a couple of moments more before Nick spoke up.

"How about we go lay down on the bed?"

"Ok. My butt is falling asleep anyway."

Nick chuckled as he helped Greg to his feet. Seeing Greg was having slight trouble with his balance, Nick had him lean on him for support. They slowly made their way, avoiding the broken glass, into the bed room where Nick guide them over to the bed and helped Greg down onto the covers.

"I think it's time for your pain pill. I'll also do your bandages too."

Greg shook his head as Nick went back into the bathroom to retrieve the bandages and cream. Before he got the items, Nick took the small cleaning brush out from underneath the sink and sweped the broken glass into a pile near the small trash bin. He would get the dust pan later and finish sweeping later. When he returned, he placed the items on the nightstand and went to get a glass of water for Greg to take with his medication. Nick saw that Greg had not moved from his spot at all when he returned with the water. As Nick placed the glass down, Greg rolled over onto his stomach.

Nick picked up the tube of ointment and squeezed some of it onto his hands. As he worked the ointment onto Greg's back, he noticed how the muscles in his back became tense. After he was done, Nick applied the new bandages and returned the tube and bandages to the bathroom. Greg, meanwhile, sat up and reached over for his bottle of pain pill and retrieved one of the pills. He placed it in his mouth and took a drink of the water. He did the same for a sleeping pill too. Placing the cup back on the nightstand, Greg returned to his former position.

Nick walked back into his bedroom and saw the young man shivering slightly, Nick went over to his dresser and pulled a shirt out of one of the bottom drawers.

"Greg?"

Turing his head, Greg saw Nick crouching by his side of the bed. In his hands, he was holding a maroon shirt.

"I…I want you to wear this," Nick said as he held the shit out for Greg to take.

"That's one of your A&M shirts Nicky."

"Yeah."

Greg eyed Nick curiously. "I don't think…"

"Greg, Please. You're shivering"

Sitting up, Greg took the shirt and put it on. Nick chuckled. The shirt was almost two sizes too big for the slim Californian.

Greg smiled at Nick. "Thank you."

Nick could see Greg's eyes starting to get heavy.

"Welcome. Did you take your pill?"

"Yes. And a sleeping one too."

"I can tell. How about we get you under the covers."

"K. Join me?"

"K."

As Greg got under the covers, Nick went over to the other side of the bed and took off his cloths. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. He pulled back the covers and pulled them back once he got in. Greg felt Nick's arms wrap themselves himself and he felt secure. The heat from the Texan's body felt good against his cool skin. He felt his last walls of defense start to fall.

"I thought I would change my bandages myself and then I would sneak out while you were sleeping on the couch. But when I took off my old bandages, I bumped into the sink and knocked the mirror off. And…and when I heard the glass break…I…I…thought I was back in the lab when I got…"

Tears that had formed in his eyes were now falling. Feeling the shaking shoulders, Nick turned the tech around. Greg placed his head on the strong naked chest. Nick nuzzled his face into Greg's neck and placed a kiss on the cool skin.

"It's ok G. It's ok. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your physiologist said things like that would be perfectly normal for what you've been through."

"I know but…"

"There is nothing wrong with you Greg."

Greg felt Nick's hand running through his hair again. He felt his body starting to relax.

"When I younger, the only time I liked my mom's overprotection of me was when I was sick. No matter what I asked for, she would get it for me. She would wait on me hand and foot. I guess I'm just used to it."

"I've never had anybody special to take care of before," Nick said, "I've only had two boyfriends and neither of them has been like you G. I don't think I would have done for them what I've done for you."

Nick's word brought a smile to Greg's face.

"I just want you to get well Greg."

"You miss the sex don't you?"

"Well yeah, but also, because I care about you. Besides I like this. Just holding you in my arms is good enough for me. "

Greg looked up and placed a kiss on the CSI's lips.

"Thank you Nicky."

"You're Welcome baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

The effects of his medication finally over took Greg and he fall into a deep sleep. Nick tightened his hold on his boyfriend. Eventually, Nick followed Greg into sleep. As they slept, Nick never broke his hold on Greg. Even as they slept, both men felt the warmth and strength from the other. For the first time in days, neither Nick nor Greg was woken by horrible nightmares of what could have happened. They slept peacefully in the warmth of each other's love.

The End.

-Author's Note-

Like I said, this is the final chapter for this story. Thank you for all of your reviews on this and my other story. I'm glad so many of you enjoy my writing. I would love to hear what you thought of this ending. Many of you have told me how much they love the character of Oliver and hop I write more stories about him. I plan on doing that soon. So all you have to do, is wait.


End file.
